Fall of Courage:Betrayal
by Dragonrider04
Summary: When the digidestined attempt to kill Tai for some weird reason,Tai runs away to the digital world,life gets worse as he gets sucked into another dimension.When Davis meets a strange Omnimon,it's war for the digiestined.T for language,under rewriting
1. Chapter 1:Say WHAT?

**The Fall of Courage**

**Chapter 1:SAY WHAT!**

**Mega-Soul.exe**

"You heard me,get out!You're no longer a part of this family!" burst a woman in her late 30's."Say what!" said a boy with messy brown hair."You heard me Tai!We say you no longer deserve to be a part of this family!" said Tai's mom.Tai looked over to his sister,Kari."But-" stated Tai."GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" burst his sister.Tai was stunned,his mom saying he had been disowned was one thing,his sister talking to him like that was another."And I'll be taking this" said Tai's mom,holding up his Digivice."NO!Let go of my digivice!" said Tai,tackling his mom for it."Get away from my wife!" said Tai's father,holding up a pan,ready to swing then..."Pepper Breath!" yelled a little yellow dinosaur as Tai got his digivice."Argh!I'm going to kill that digimon" said Tai's X-dad."You can try" dared the digimon."Agumon!Behind you!" yelled Tai before he was caught in a headlock with his X-mom."You two aren't getting out of here alive" said a white cat with a ring at the end of it's tail darkly to Agumon."Why Gatomon?Why?" replied Agumon.Gatomon didn't answer.Tai broke out of the headlock and grabbed Agumon and Kari's digivice."If I'm out of this family Kari,you're out of the digidestined!" said Tai as he smashed the digivice and ran to his computer,"Digiport OPEN!" "Stop you fool!" said Kari chasing him,but when she got there,Tai and Agumon were gone.

In the digital world Tai and Agumon landed right under a tree,but it was no ordinary tree,it was called Cherrytreemon."Hey,who's there?" said Charrytreemon."Oh sorry Cherrytreemon,we were just getting away from some serious trouble,by the way,do you know where the closest computer is?" asked Agumon."Oh really,hmmm...I'd say the closest one is Gennai's house,it's just over that hill" said Cherrytreemon pointing in the direction of a hill."Thanks Cherrytreemon!" said Tai running with Agumon towards the hill."No problem boys!" he said walking off into the nearby forest.After only a couple minutes of running,Tai and Agumon reached Gennai's house and rang the doorbell."I'm coming" said an old man's voice.When the door opened,an old man about Tai's height popped out."Tai?What are you doing here?" asked the man."It's a long story Gennai,can we come inside?" Tai asked Gennai."Well sure,come on in" replied Gennai."...And that's what happened" said Tai,finishing telling his story to Gennai."Hmm..that is odd.Let's call the other digidestined and see what they think of it" said Gennai."No" replied Tai."What?" asked Gennai."No,what if they reject me too,I've already stopped Kari from getting back in here,but there's no way Agumon and I can fight 6 other destined." replied Tai."We should try with the most honest ones.Let's call TK" said Gennai.

"No,I'm not helping that little bigmouth" said Joe,disconnecting the link."Okay,maybe you were right,maybe they do hate you.Why I don't know.Later we'll try calling TK again.I'm sure he'll be back at his home by then" said Gennai.Tai looked like he had lost everything.The literal part of it was because he did.They had tried to call every other digidestined except Kari and TK and got the same answer 'No'."Don't worry Tai,there's still hope.TK is still left." said Gennai,putting his hand on Tai's shoulder.

"Argh!I can't beleive that bastard went to Gennai!" said Kari to the other destined.After talking to Gennai,they went to have a full digidestined meeting,minus TK who was in another city meeting a cousin."And Gennai has some serious relations with the strongest Mega level digimon out there." said Gatomon."Then we have to kill him before they get reinforcements!" said Matt,begining to go out of his natural character.The other destined nodded and went over to a computer nearby."This ends once and for all" said Matt."Digiport open!" all of them said as they disappeared in a flash of light.

Tai sighed,a month in digital time has passed and all Tai and Agumon were doing with Gennai and Pixiemon were training."Hmmm,you're getting better..." said Pixiemon."Really?" asked Tai."...BUT NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" said Pixiemon."Pixiemon,I think that's enough for today" said Gennai."Hmmmmmm...Fine.That's all for today" said Pixiemon."Alright!" said Tai shooting his fist up."Tomorrow we take it up a notch with the next course"said Pixiemon."Awww" said Tai and Agumon."Oh don't worry Tai,it's actually more interesting than it sounds,have you ever heard of Biomerging?" said Gennai.

"There it is,just like Cherrytreemon said" said Matt."Now I feely sorry for him after I destroyed him because I though he was lying." said Biyomon."Get over it,we have an idiot to kill" said Sora."Oh yeah,right..." said Biyomon seemingly more cheerful at the thought."C'mon,I got a score to setting with my X brother." said Kari,leading the soon-to-be seige of Gennai's home.

"What's that?" asked Tai."It's where a human and digimon fuse together,when the human and digimon partner fuse,they become a notch stronger than even a Mega digimon." replied Gennai."So I could fuse with Tai and become stronger than Wargreymon?" asked Agumon."Yes,it's a form of DNA digivolving,the fusion of two digimon or in Bioemerging terms,a digimon and human." said Pixiemon."But,it takes a lot of friendship and work to gain this powerful ability." added Gennai.Then the sound of a "Flower Cannon!" was heard and the door breaking down."Ohhhhhhhhh Taaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiii" said a voice."That bitch" said Tai,"Damn her.Agumon!""On it,Agumon warp digivolve to...Wargreymon!" said Agumon,going from Rookie to Mega level in seconds."I need to get to a computer,_fast_" said Tai running off."Terra Force!" said Wargreymon,knocking out Lilymon."Where's Tai!" demanded Kari to the Mega level."Terra Force!" said Wargreymon knocking out Zudomon and ignoring Kari's question.

"No Tai,I'm not helping you.I heard what you did to Kari,now you will pay for it,Digiport open!" said TK."Ahh!" yelled Tai as he jumped away from TK and Patamon breaking through the Real-Digital world barrier."Patamon digivolve to...Angemon!Angemon digivolve to...MagnaAngemon" said Patamon as he ultimate digivolved."Wargreymon!" said Tai running from MagnaAngemon who was chasing Tai and gaining."Terra Force!" a ball of red-yellow energy nailed MagnaAngemon,sending him through one of the walls in Gennai's home."You will Pay Wargreymon,you were my friend and you backstabbed us all" said MagnaAngemon."Say WHAT!Everyone else backstabbed Tai and I!" said Wargreymon."Liiiiees!" say MagnaAngemon as he body slammed Wargreymon away "Gate..." "Wargreymon,look out!" said Tai."Of DESTINY!" said MagnaAngemon,his energy version of Excalibur creating the transdimensional gate and sucking in Wargreymon."Noooooo" said Tai,leaping onto Wargreymon,then the two began glowing as the gate closed.But just before it was gone,you could see in a crack in the gate,a golden light breaking thorugh."Well that's that" said TK with a smile to everyone else.Everyone else smiled."Poor Tai" said Gennai as he saw the whole thing from the shadows of his ruined home.

AN:Comments please.I think the bold text thing is fixed.And explanations of the digidestined's betrayal in later chapters...


	2. Chapter 2:Begining Again

**The Fall of Courage**

**Chapter 2:Begining Again**

**Mega-Soul.exe**

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" yelled Tai as he fell in the infinant dimensional gate."Hold on Tai,I have an idea" said Wargreymon as he summoned another Terra Force."Are you nuts!You could rip the fabric of time!" said Tai."Got any better ideas?" asked Wargreymon.Tai shutup after that."Terra Force!" said Wargreymon,launching the massive ball of energy at the portal's walls.In the colosseum where the "Skullgreymon" incident happened,Wargreymon and Tai fell out of a dimensional hole."Ooomph,nice Wargreymon.We survived" said Tai."But for how long there baby!" said a voice sounding kinda like an Elvis ripoff."Etemon" muttered Tai."That's MetalEtemon to you bubby uh huh" said MetalEtemon,"And I got a message fer ya before I destroy you." "Oh and what is that?" asked Tai."Kari says 'Hi" said Metal Etemon."KaaaaaaarrrrRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" said Tai and Wargreymon in synchronization.Meanwhile for miles around the colosseum,the scream of MetalEtemon was heard after a "TRANSCENDANT SWORD!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Years in Earth time had passed since Tai was 'killed' and the digidestined had covered it up with the lie of "Oh him,he committed suicide.Leapt off the apartment building,the police covered it up so that's why you probably didn't hear it" .Everyone bought it.The next generation of Digidestined had come and Ken had been defeated and joined their team.Now Davis was bored and waiting for dinner so he decided to take a trip to the digital world while he waited for dinner to finish,Izzy had just intalled a Digiport into Davis computer and he wanted to desperately test it out."Digiport open!" said Davis as he disappeared in a flash of light.

(Insert Season 2 music here where they enter the digital world.)

"Awesome!" said Davis as he landed on a beach."Hey Davis Davis!I know this place!" said Veemon."You do?" asked Davis."Yeah it's File Island,where the other digidestined came from!And where Primary Village is." said Veemon,getting hyper."Well lets check it out,digivolve to Exveemon and fly me us up to that mountain" said Davis,pointing to Infinity Mountain."OK.Veemon digivolve to...Exveemon!" said Veemon digivolving to his one of his many Champion forms and flying up there,with Davis in his arms.When they got up there,they found they were not alone."Nice day for a fly eh?" said a tall white digimon with a flowing white and red cape standing opposite of the two newcomers,not turning his back away from the view in front of them."Who are you?" asked Davis."I am Omnimon,the holy knight and one of the few more powerful than a Mega digimon...barely."HA!You lie,the REAL Omnimon doesn't have swords on both arms,he had a sword on his left arm and a cannon on his right." said Exveemon."Very perceptive,but very stupid.Being a Champ level you couldn't last more than one attack against me.And I am a true Omnimon,just not your average one..." said Omnimon in a power eminating monotone,turning around,showing how slim he truly was,his hazel(A/N:Greenish brown) eyes showing wisdom of a very high level."Really?" asked Exveemon,still not beleiving this."Yes,for I digivolved to this state from a Wargreymon.On my own,with a little help" said Omnimon,making it barely noticeable to Davis that he was hiding something,"We shall meet again Davis,bearer of Courage and Friendship" as he disappeared."Wieeeeeeeeerrrrrddddd" said Davis,"Oh my gosh,dinner must be ready!We got to go!""Well hop on!" said Exveemon as they flew back to the Digiportal back home.

"They are good bearers of our crest" muttered Omnimon as they watched the two others fly away."Maybe,but I still think they have a ways to go,but the gogglehead look still seems to be in,I'd say he's getting close" said Omnimon to himself in a different voice,"But they also bear Matt's,I swear we'll kill them one day for what they tried to do." "You can count on that" said Omnimon in his original voice.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day Davis was more eager than ever to get to the Digital world,so he could talk to Omnimon again,he secrertly changed the coodinates of the exit of the gate to Infinity mountain and waited."Hey Davis,I didn't know you could get here so early" said Kari in a cheerful voice,after Tai was "killed" the original digidestined acted like he never existed and went back to their cheerful voices,hiding their true tones from the next generation of Digidestined."Hey Kari,hey guess what?I met Omnimon yesterday" said Davis."YOU met Omnimon!" said Gatomon,"He's too mysterious to actually let himself be seen by someone like you or me." "Well I swear we saw him,he said he was a real Omnimon,even thoough he was lacking a cannon?Is that right Veemon?" asked Davis,switching from talking to Kari and Gatomon to his digimon."Yeah it was a cannon he was missing" said Veemon."So that's why I wanna try and meet him again." said Davis."Hmmm okay,but after that,we go back to repairing the villages that Ken and Chimeramon ruined." said Kari."YYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!" said Davis and Veemon together as they leapt up and shot up their fists.Minutes later,Davis explained to Ken,TK,Yolei and Cody about where they were going and why.They all agreed."Digiport open!" said Davis saying the familiar phrase.When the landed on Infinity Mountain's top point(with a thud) they looked over to see Omnimon staring at them from the other side.Omnimon lowly growled as he saw Kari and TK."Davis,nice to see you back,now why are you here this time?" asked Omnimon,changing moods instantly."Whoa,the real Omnimon." said Cody and Yolei.'Something about this Omnimon doesn't seem right,but Davis already explained that,but why do I get the feeling he's hiding something?' asked Ken to himself in his mind.

"Oh we just came here so I could introduce you to my freinds" said Davis."Oh I already know them all" said Omnimon."What?" asked Davis,sounding confused."You,Yolei,Cody,Ken,and _them"_ said Omnimon,pointing to Kari and TK."What did you call them?" said Yolei."They shouldn't even deserve names.After what they did to one of their own friends" said Omnimon.Kari bit here lip,if the cat went out of the bag Ken,Yolei,Cody,and Davis would never trust the original destined again.But if she tried to stop him from saying it,they'd get supicious.'Damn' she thought as she knew she couldn't worm her way outta this one."Say what!" said Davis."YOU LIE!" burst Yolei,"They're some of the nicest people I know!""You could think that but think about this,there are 7 of the original digidestined,8 of the original crests.Think about it" said Omnimon."Oh yeah,Kari told me that kid went suicidal after they defeated Apocalymon,but now that I think about it,she never told me who he was." said Davis."RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THAT IS A LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" said Omnimon,summoning one of his two Transcendant swords and slamming it into the ground,The shockwave traveled to them until it stopped at the center of the mountain,the sound of cranks turning underground began to whir in the ears of Ken,but nobody else noticed."What'd I say?" said Davis."You said a lie woven by that hoar!" said Omnimon,pointing his blade at Kari.Kari was now feeling something she hadn't felt since he was on that rope being followed by Piedmon at the top of Spiral Mountain,true and absolute fear.'No,I will not let it go down like this' she though."Oh yeah!Then how do you know if that's a lie or not?" yelled Kari back to Omnimon."Because little witch,I am your X brother,Tai,the true bearer of Courage and very much alive" said Omnimon.Everyone gasped."Now that's a lie!" said TK backing up his secret girlfriend."Lies from the liar who was lied to by the real liar" said Omnimon in a mocking riddling tone,"You were lied to,I never hurt Kari as you were told,maybe breaking her digivice,but that was out of the anger of the fact that she and our parents disowned us and tried to murder us both on the spot!Then that's when they tired killing us again with the other destined and YOUR brother by invading the privacy of Gennai's house,oh and let's not forget Biyomon murdering Cherrytreemon after he told you where Gennai's house was!" said Omnimon,who sent his sword to the ground again,the crack in the ground growing slightly.

"W-what?" said TK,dropping his finger he was pointing at Omnimon and looking over to Kari,"Y-you tired to KILL HIM!And to think I loved you little BITCH!" he said as he slapped her.Everyone went silent for a few seconds."That goes double for the rest of us Kari" said Davis."Dammit,I hoped it didn't have to come to this.Gatomon!" said Kari taking some steps back."Gatomon digivolve to...Angewoman!" said Gatomon,going Ultimate."Not if we can help it,stay back guys Patamon!" said TK,motioning Davis and the newer generation to stand back."Patamon warp digivolve to...MagnaAngemon!" said Patamon as he went into his Ultimate form to and the two angels began their fight."You acheived Warp Digivolution,impressive TK" said Omnimon watching the battle."Yeah,we tried to get to mega but we've only been able to get as far as Ultimate." said TK looking back at his former and newly regained friend,"I'm sorry for what we did to you.""It's fine" said Omnimon returning to watching the battle."This is all his fault!Shoot him!" said Kari.Angewoman nodded and kicked MagnaAngemon away."Tai,look out!" said TK."I'll be fine,just move away from the crack" said Omnimon,motioning over to the crack he had made in the mountain.Angewoman summoned her Bow and energy arrow and fired a trio of arrows at Omnimon.Omnimon used his swords to block two of them,then jerked one of them to block the third which,unlike the other two arrows which flew off the mountain,this one nailed the center of the crack,creating a small explosion.There was an eruption of the sound of cranks and gears turning as something black and pointed rose from the crater left by the arrow."Control Spire ,Angewoman!" said Kari,who caught Gatomon as she dedigivolved,then the two went through the Digiport back to the computer classroom."Matt ain't gonna like this" said Kari as she ran off."MagnaAngemon!" said TK,half repeating suite of what Kari did,but he with the others stayed to see what the black tower was made of."Black gears" said TK and Ken as the tower rose to show it was made purely of black gears,stacked and turning."Argh...rrrghh...gack!" said Omnimon as he seemed to be in pain."Tai!" said TK."ACK!" said Omnimon before he began to glow,and split into two beings.One was Koromon,a little pink ball with long pink flaps of skin for ears.The other was Tai,he was wearing black shoes,green pants,a white shirt,with a green coat over that and his trademark goggles,which now were very cracked and worn out."That was more painful than I thought" said Tai getting up.

"Sting blade!" said Stingmon as he destroyed the tower."So tell me Tai,what's it been like living in the digital world,why do you look only a little older than when I last saw you,and how did you fuse with Agumon to become a digimon?" asked TK as they watched Stingmon destroy the gear tower."It's been ok,little brusies here and there,but being in Gennai's care at his second house,it was fine.Suprisingly,my body has grown immune to digital time and instead sticks with Earth time,so I may have been here for a couple thousand years,but I'm still only in my teens.And before you guys attacked Gennai's house,I was being trained to do something called Biomerging,like DNA digivolving but with me and Agumon.After Wargreymon used his Terra Force to break out of MagnaAngemon's Gate of Destiny,we landed in the colosseum where I forced Agumon to digivolve to SkullGreymon,WarGreymon fought MetalEtemon there,during the battle,we reached enough synchronization through my crest power to Biomerge." said Tai."Whoa" said the other destined."Maybe you should stay with me for a while.The others may try to kill you if you go back" said Tai."Nah Matt wouldn't do that" said Davis."Kari did,and she's my sister,I will not doubt they will try to kill you if you go back." replied Tai."I think it's better if we did guys.I mean,just for a little bit until we learn what's going on and if they're just going to hurt us or kill us" said Cody."Than I say we do it" said TK."Alright,let's get some food at Primary Village then I'll fly you to Gennai's house." said Tai."Deal" agreed Davis."FOOD!" said Veemon.Everyone but Davis and Veemon sweatdropped."Hey Veemon,can you digivolve to Raidramon and get us off this mountain?" asked Tai."I'll take Cody and Armadillomon with Aquilamon down." suggested Yolei."I'll go with Stingmon" said Ken."Then I'll take Koromon with Pegasusmon" added TK."Okay,then I take Tai with Raidramon" said Davis.After Raidramon landed on the ground at the base of the mountain,he headed for Primary Village by following the others,meanwhile...Tai decided to ask a question."So Davis,do you like soccer?" asked Tai."DO I!" said Davis,almost turning his head 360 degrees back to Tai.Tai then felt like he had just asked something he would live to regret...

AN:Sorriez for not getting this up sunday,I was lazy on sunday and couldn't load for beans on monday.Well R&R.Explanations on the betrayal next week.After chapter 3,I will be posting a filler chapter,so if you have a question to ask me on something,put it in your review and I'll send it into my filler chapter for answering,you have 2 weeks...


	3. Chapter 3:Plans

I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry

I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry

For being late.Anyways I'm getting bored with this fic and no reviews on the last chapter didn't help either.So if this fails I'm just ditching it and going onto the next chapter until I get interest back in this again,and now a message from Tai Kamiya and Agumon.

Me:Say it

Tai:No

Me:Say it!

Agumon:No

Me:-gets scary demon voice off ebay- SAY IT OR I'LL...uhhh...damn I can't say that on here.WHO WROTE THIS SCRIPT!

Script Dude:I did

Me:You're fired,now say it you two -switches to demon voice- OR SUFFER!

Tai:-scared- Uhhh ummm uhhh in case you haven't already noticed,Digimon(and me) are not owned by Dragonrider04

Agumon:-mutters- But he sure does act like we are

Me:I HEARD THAT!

Tai:Also in case you haven't noticed,I'M BEING HELD AGAINST MY WILL.HELP ME.HEEEEEEELP! -static- He..-static-..lp me -sounds of a bar fight- Ow that hurt!Hey! -static and more barfight sounds-

Mimi gets in between us

Mimi:Guys,we have a chapter to show

Me:Yeah well...SHOVE OFF!

Mimi gets very pissed

Tai:YOU IDIOT.YOU'VE DOOMED US ALL!

Mimi attacks us like an angry cat

Meanwhile Agumon gets away only to find Palmon,which beats the stuffing out of him

Me:-pops out just fine- And now a word from our OTHER sponsor

The scene goes to Edwardo from Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends wearing a Potato costume.

Edwardo:Potatoes,Potatoes,Potatoes,Potatoes,Potatoes,-static and screen turns off,then curtains draw to show me again-

Me:Well?

Readers:...-cough-...-cricket sound-...-no cricket sound-

I get nervous as you all draw tomatoes

Me:Uhhh -pelted with tomatoes- AAHHHHH.THEY BURN.THIER VEGGINESS!

Some Dude:Actually they're like...fruit...

Me:WHATEVER!On with the chapter!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Fall of Courage**

**Chapter 3:Plans**

**Mega-Soul.exe**

"Damn those idiots!They're siding with _him_?" said Mat,punching a wall."Yeah,the worse part is that Tai somehow managed to escape a gate to another dimension and found a way to become a digimon!" added Kari,she had already explained the part of the secret getting out to TK and the others,and was still going about how it happened."That happens to be stronger than anything we got" added Joe also."Then we have to find out where they went!" said Izzy."I say you let us spy around File Island for them.If they aren't there then we come back and figure out where they went." said Biyomon."Then that's what we do" said Mimi."I'll try to look up more info on Omnimon" said Izzy,sitting down at a chair and rapidly tapping away at his laptop's keys.

Meanwhile in Primary Village,Tai and the other digidestined were gethered under a toy tree discussing what would they do if they were attacked.'We should try using DNA digivolution to fight them" said Ken."It's the best shot we have,but not the best shot." said Tai,"even with DNA digivolving,you still couldn't get an edge over the other ultimates.""I just had a scary thought" said Cody."What is it?" asked TK."What if they got all of the other digidestined on their side,they'd have an army!" said Cody."Oh shit,not even we can tackle a whole army." stated Tai.Yolei smacked Tai on the head."YEEEEEEEOW!"What the heck was that for!" burst out Tai."Tai you dolt!There are kids around." said Yolei."Oh yeah,sorry" said Tai."Well we have to get some of the destined on our side,luckily I managed to catlogue them with their e-mail adresses in my D-Terminal,luckily,I did no such thing with any of the others.So they gotta find the digidestined on their own." said TK."Uhh TK,forgetting one big thing" said Tai."What's that?" asked TK.Tai held up his digivice,holding up a button to show 5 red dots in almost a circle."They don't need e-mails,the digivices will find the others for them" said Tai coldly.The others said nothing for a while."Well c'mon,we got to get some allies." said TK standing up.The others nodded and called their partners as they headed for a digiport to TK's house.

Minutes later after the true digidestined left,Biyomon and the other digimon came in."Hey Elecmon,have you seen humans with digimon around here letely?" asked Biyomon to Elecmon."Yes,they just left minutes ago." replied Elecmon happily."Okay,cya later Elecmon" said Biyomon and the others cheerfully.Heading off in the direction Elecmon pointed towards.When they were out of earshot Biyomon turned to her allies."Palmon,go back with Mimi,tell her to have the others watch out for Tai and the other destined coming out of a digiport" said Biyomon.Palmon nodded and ran off."Guys,go back to your partners and have them digivolve you to your highest levels,and bring Sora,I'll stall the other digidestined from getting to a Digiport." said Biyomon.The other digimon nodded and ran off while Biyomon flew ahead,increasing in speed.While the darkened digimon left Primary Village,Elecmon stared blankly at where they were talking and sighed."Well,at least they didn't try to hurt me or the babies." said Elecmon,getting back to his parental duties.

Biyomon soon found the small group getting close to a little TV on the beach shore.She already knew what the TV was.She flew up to them,closer closer..."SPIRAL TWISTER!" said Biyomon,releasing the little green twister at the group."Dammit.Agumon!" said Tai."Yeah" replied the little yellow dinosaur as they were glowing in a golden color."Flower Cannon!" said Lilymon,who had just arrived and fired at Tai.The attack rebounded off the light Tai and Agumon's 'auras' were making.When the light dissapated,there stood Omnimon,his eyes eminating in anger.Omnimon summoned his swords,their runes glowing with power."Transcendant Sword!" said Omnimon,as he dual slashed at both the ultimate and rookie digimon.Their bodies darkened after the attack as they devolved into glowing digi eggs.Mimi stared as she memorized both the battle and what the eggs looked like as she ran to Primary Village.

"The trip home is going to have to wait,we have to make sure Palmon and Biyomon are truly purified of the darkness that's corrupted them.TK,Yolei,Cody,go and gather up digidestined.Davis,and Ken will come with me to Primary Village." said Omnimon.Tk nodded as he opened the digiport.Davis and Ken ran back to Primary Village following the flying Omnimon with their digimon not far behind.Mimi had luckily managed to get to Primary Village to see where Biyomon and Palmon's digi eggs were and grabbed them.Only to hear "Let go of those digi eggs" from Elecmon."No,they're my friends,and there's no way I'll take orders from a rookie level rabbit." said Mimi."How about a Super Mega knight of courage?" said Omnimon,who had just arrived to the scene.'Damn' though Mimi."Like you'd actually hurt me?" taunted Mimi."Say that to my face bitch" said Omnimon,slowly drawing his swords and having them creep over to go around Mimi's neck in a scissor formation.Now Mimi was getting nervous.'Shit' she thought."Metal Wolf Claw!" said a familiar voice as a slashing beam crashed on Omnimon,who was knocked aside wincing in pain.Mimi barely ducking the sword to her left which was being pushed toward her neck and sighed knowing she would have her head on her shoulders a while longer."Let's take this to the beach" said Omnimon,"We may be enemies,but we should both care for the future of the digital world.""Well at least he hasn't lost his humanity" murmured Matt who was walking out of the shadows,"Fine Tai,we battle on the beach,a final battle,winner takes all,and by all,I mean ALL."Omnimon nodded and hovered over towards the beach.Everyone who was both watching and fighting walked over there,minus the baby digimon who were frightened with fear."It's ok children,I'll be back" said Elecmon after ramming a toy tree to toys fell to pacify the baby digimon,then following the group.By the time he got there,all of the digidestined digimon had digivolved."In the first attack the DNA Digimon(and Aquilamon,who was Gatomon-less) attacked the part of the Ultimates of the darkened digimon.Omnimon came rushing in instantly after a stalemate was found between the two groups,with a couple Transcendant swords,those half of the dark ultimates were deleted,their digi eggs floating back to Primary Village."I have to save those digimon from the growing darkness of their partners" muttered Elecmon as he ran off to Primary Village.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" said Metal Garurumon,the energy slash unfortunately blocked by Omnimon's sword,who the sideslashed back at Metal Garurumon,who flew over the ocean so far out,you could hardly see him in the horizon.Metal Garurumon activated his air jets and rocketed back at Omnimon,who grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the ground,for miles around their was the sound of a dog whimpering in pain.Omnimon stared at him and raised his blade,it's runes glowing in a eerie blue,but stopped just before hitting his enemy,then touched MetalGarurumon's helmet/mask.Omnimon's right arm glowed in a blue flame then it transformed into a MetalGarurumon head."Now you see Veemon,now I really am a _real_ Omnimon." said Omnimon as he transformed back to Tai and Koromon."No way" said Joe."Way,now get lost,or next time I swear I will not hold back" said Tai threateningly to the others.'He was _holding back!_We are totally screwed now' thought Matt."I sugggest you help Gabumon Matt,I broke his neck,give or take a couple Earth weeks and he'll be fine" said Tai walking to a digiport."Umm here you go Tai,it's those digieggs you asked for" said Elecmon,with 4 digieggs with him."Thanks Elecmon,now I swear on your coming graves if you attack or hurt Elecmon,you will pay dearly" said Tai looking back at his almost destroyed enemies.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tai entered TK's house,it still look as it did back when he was last in it."Let's get out of here" whispered Davis.They all snuck out safely to find TK waiting for them at the bottom of the massive apartmen stairway."Tk,why didn't you leave already?" asked Tai."Because,I couldn't fly over to every continient in the world on Pegasusmon.He'd get too tired." said TK."Oh yeah,Daaaaaaaavvviss" said Tai,motioning over to Davis."Alright Veemon,time for Imperialdramon to return!" said Davis."I'm on it Davis!" said Veemon in his nasally voice.


	4. Chapter 4:You,Me,and a Digital Army

Tai walked out of the room with his digimon.Incredibly beaten up,then looked at me

Tai:I...hate you

Agumon:Me too

Me:And I should care what you think why?

Tai:...anime vein twitching...GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD.WE HATE YOU!pounds my head repeatedly

Me:Ow...ow...ow...ow...ow...GET OFF OF ME!

Mimi:Ohhh Taii...where are you?

Me:They're over here Mimi!

Mimi:THERE YOU ARE!grabs Tai,Agumon...then me

Me:Noooooooooooooooooooooo!

Tai,Me,Agumon:HELP US PLEAAAASE!

**The Fall of Courage**

**Chapter 4:You,Me,and a Digital Army**

**Mega-Soul.exe**

Davis punched the floor of Imperialdramon's bubble they were in during his supersonic flight.So far all of the other digidestined in the world had not been where they were supposed to be."If they aren't in their towns of meeting relatives or on some sort of trip,they're with Kari.Matt and Kari knew we'd try to get digidestined on our side so we could crush them." said Tai."So they took the time we were hiding from them to call them to school so they could have an instant mass assembly of digimon to fight us" added TK.'Fuck' thought Yolei."We have checked everywhere on the planet there was supposed to be digidestined,and we got crap for it.Obivously the others couldn't have traveled all around the world so fast,it's not possible without Imperialdramon's speed.Something bigger than a little betrayal by Tai's friends is up.I know it" said Cody."He has a point,it could be possibe that some higher dark power is at work here." said Ken,agreeing with Cody's statement."That does make sence you know" said Imperialdramon,his voice echoing throughout the bubble."I really hope not guys,I really hope not..." said Tai.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the darkness of an underground chamber under Infinity Mountain,a purple orb was seen floating around while two being spoke around it."Sir,not that I'm questioning your awesome might,but do you think it wise to tamper with the minds of the chosen?" said a voice,hints of fear in it."Of course Peidmon,when the digidestined start their war,the battle will rage for many digital years,literally destroying the digital world,then I will have the chosen digimon betray their partners and join the rest of the digital world's digimon to revolt the humans,the digimon will kill the humans,and then there will be no descendants of the chosen,thus ending the line of digidestined,_forever_" said the more powerful voice,a hint of evil happiness in the last word."Very ingenious master Cherubimon,but what of the resisting group,and of the chosen of light?" asked Peidmon."The chosen of light is under my control thanks to my dark plants and their spores.Soon the air of the digital world will grow thick with the spores,showing the coming end of thier war." said Cherubimon,a large hint of malice in his tone."What of the two chosen of courage?" asked Piedmon."I have a special suprise for them" said Cherubimon,turning over to a large room,like a giant airplane hanger,were thousands of digidestined were training with their digimon.Some of the human destined practicing the use of knive throwing,the use of swords,bows,and guns along with it.All of their eyes shadowed,a sign the dark spores had taken incredibly deep root in them."Soon the coming war will be the fall of courage.And the rise of our glorious reign" said Cherubimon chuckling,"Now to check on the four champions of my army" as the massive dark rabbit digimon walked away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Okay on three...two...one" said Tai as he busted the door down,"WHERE'S KARI!" he demanded to his ex parents."Oh my god,that brat told us you were dead" said Tai's ex father."Shutup and answer the question" raored Tai,feeling his rage and anger he had held for thousands of digital years building up in him."Never" said Tai's ex mom."HIIIIIYYYYYYYAAAAAA!" said Tai as he flew at Tai's ex dad,who knocked him on the head with a big,thick pan,the world began to grow dark as he heard "Pepper Breath" and "Fire Rocket!" as Tai's ex father ran off with his wife,possibly to get the gun they had in their room.Then someone dragged him off as he heard the sound of sirens coming to the apartment.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Launch Megamissiles!" said a giant green android digimon with a dog face.Cherubimon clapped as he saw the android's giant missiles hit their target with 100 accuaracy."Very nice Megagargomon.You are a fine champion and an even better Biomerger.You will serve me well.Now onto Gallantmon" he said as the green giant was replaced with a gold,red,and silver knight."Lightining Joust!" he yelled a hundreds of volts worth of lightining nailed the new target.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yamaki growled.How could the four kids who stopped an all powerful entity and get kidnapped simple by some champion level digimon.It made no sence.He remembered the scene very easily as it burned brightly in his mind.

FLASHBACK>>>

Takato,Rika,Henry,and Ryo along with their digimon walked together heading for the digital gate Takato had discovered in Guilmon's den.Yamaki was passing by,opening and closing his cigarrette lighter like he usually did when deep in thought.Then he heard screams to see they had all been kidnapped by some large digimon(By it's size Yamaki thought it was a champion level).It happened so fast,he ran to the lab where digimon were tracked to see a large red dot traveling incredibly fast away from the city and into the park,where it disappeared.When he asked the people monitoring where did it come from they didn't know,but they did know it stopped at the entrance to a gate where the kids last were then went to the park to disappear

END FLASHBACK>>>

It just didn't add up,why would to go to the east side of the park when the digital gateway was in Guilmon's den on the west side?Either this thing wasn't a champion level digimon,or it could tear open transdimensional gateways.No digimon could do that except MagnaAngemon,but those gates it made were to some other worldly place nobody wanted to willingly go to.Yamaki decided to think about this later and turned on his TV.To his suprise he saw many pictures of children to the right of the anchorman with a headline at the bottom:CHILDREN SUDDENLY MISSING.What made it worse was the fact that the news ticker under the headline said thousands of kids had disappeared off the face of the Earth.**Nobody knows why or where they went,only that a dark and mysterious creature took them.Relations between the children are being looked into**...Yamaki turned off the TV and ran back to the labs,grabbed a phone and started calling the labs team back to work.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Is it time master Cherubimon?" asked Piedmon."Patience is a virtue my friend.Soon our armies of digimon and human will conquer both worlds!And we shall reign supreme!" said Cherubimon out loud in the large training roon,the children and digimon roared as they knew(or thought) they would win.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Found them!" said Yolei.She growled lowly as she was crushed to the screen by the rush of Davis and Tai.After breaking into Kari's house,they other digidestined grabbed Tai and ran out before the police or Kari's soon-to-be-armed parents came and went over to Davis place."Awesome!" said Tai."Can you guys get off of me,like before I end up like mashed potatoes?" asked Yolei."Oh sorry Yolei" said Tai as he get off of her.With a humph,she pointed to an unknown continient in the digital world,said to be the "Continent of Darkness",home to the Dark Ocean."Damn,I was hoping we didn't have to go there." said Ken."Why?" asked Davis."It was so dark,and filled with dark beings,I couldn't conquer it as the Digimon Emporor,I sent an army of champion level digimon there and none returned." said Ken."Dang,then if we're going in there then we're going in there hard and fast" said Davis."How about no,and look at the computer screen dumbass?" said Tai,grabbing Davis head and pointing it at the computer screen showing a map of the digital world.The digital world map in grid mode was getting darker,column,by column."No way,even I couldn't spread control spires that fast until I had my flying base,there's no way they could darken the digital world like that at that speed" said Ken."Unless they had a dark army" said Tai."What?" said Davis."Think about it,the Continent of Darkness,home to the dark plants,which make dark spores,where an army suddenly appears from,AFTER every other digidestined minus the originals disappear off the face of the Earth?" said Tai."Shit" said Yolei,"But let's make sure of it using the zoom feature on the computer." Yolei clicked a magnifying glass on the toolbar with a plus sign and there it showed thousands of humans with swords,guns,bows and arrows,walking or swimming,or flying along their digimon partners."Oh hell" said Davis as he saw the pictures of Digidestined fighting and severely hurting or capturing innocent or weak digimon.

They all seemed to be closing in on one location..."File Island" said Tai,"In the clouds of File Island lies the Harmonious digimon and Gennai." "Harmonious Digimon?" asked Cody."The four mega level digimon created to protect the digital world and maintain order,one of them is Azulongmon" said Ken."And they're kinda like my bosses" added Tai,a hint of embarrassment in his voice."I hear they're part of the 35 known digimon to ever be Super Mega Level like Omnimon." continued Ken."Wait so that's five digimon down,who were the other 30?" asked Davis."Ten legendary warriors who were like the troops of the three celestial digimon,who worked for the four soverigns,Lucemon,a humanoid digimon and one of the few which look the closest to one,the thriteen royal knights besides Omnimon,then there's Sakuyamon,MegaGargomon,Justimon,and then finally there's the unknown harmonious one.The only digimon who nobody knows or ever knew about minus the part that it's a super mega has it that it's the fifth harmonious digimon of the digital world" answered Ken."Cooool" said Davis when Ken finished,everyone else but Veemon sweatdropped."Okay,back to this,do you think they could hold off an army Ken?" asked Yolei."Well bering super megas,they would have a really good chance but you have to think about their-" stated Ken."Numeric strength?" asked Tai,"There's only me,the four others,and a celestial digimon on our side,the legendary warriors hid their spirits across the digital world from evil in case Lucemon ever grew power hungry again after he was banished,Cherubimon has mysteriously disappeared and we still don't know who the harmonious one is but we have talked to him.Like...In dreams or visions.Seraphimon was deleted and reborn as one of the many Patamon in the digital world.Imperialdramon Paladin mode could help us,but then it would be a trade for one royal knight for another.If we use Imperialdramon,we lose Magnamon.And the other 7 known royal knights are missing or dead and the remaining 3 knights are unknown like that other soverign.And Sakuyamon,Megagargomon,and Justimon are also missing." "So we got about...SEVEN out of THIRTY-FIVE digimon that can fight!" stated Davis,"Holy crap we're in deep trouble." "You're tellin me" replied Tai.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Azulongmon!We're being invaded!" said a blazing red phoenix digimon with six eyes,red orbs floating in a ring around him."What do we do?All our quadrants are being taken from us!" said a gaint turtle,also with a ring of orbs around it,it had also a forest on it and two heads."This is most displeasing Azulongmon" said an electric blue saber toothed tiger also with an orb ring."I am fortifying the island as much as I can,and taken Primary Village into a safe place above our castle.I want you to lead the digimon on your quadrant's side." said the massive blue dragon

_000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"This ends here and now,Digiport Open!" said Davis as they entered File Island right next to Azulongmon."Chosen,why have you come?And why are you missing some allies?" asked Azulongmon."Someone has messed with the minds of the others starting this war,all of the invaders are the digidestined who saw our battle with Apocalymon." replied Tai."This is most distressing,for now,we must fight and defend File Island,digidestined or not" said Azulongmon.They remaining good digidestined digivolved to their highest levels and got ready,on the horzion they saw multible targets approaching."Damn the person who did this to them" muttered Omnimon,summoning power to his first Supreme Cannon Shot."Ready...Aim..." said the Harmonious Digimon,"FIRE!" they yelled as the first battle for the digital world began.


	5. Chapter 5:Wait,you're NOT the enemy!

Tai:Well looks like Mimi is on a rampage again

Dragonrider04:Yeah yeah,whatever,as long as she doesn't figure out Rosemon could be Palmon's Mega form,Agumon can waste her

Tai:But I love her!

Dragonrider04:...

Sora:What was that Tai!

Tai:Uhhh nothing..

Dragonrider04:Say it and I'll protect you from them both

Tai:DEAL!Dragonrider04 does now own anyone from Digimon yadda yadda

Dragonrider04:Oh and I'd like to say some things to you people...

1.No I'm not dead,I was just pegged by a car,crapped on by a bird,dipped in hot fudge and then eaten by a Flexnarv,and feel free to kill me.I know you all hate me...

2.Chapter 6 will be the final chapter in this fic,but it explains alot

3.The Epilogue will be labeled as Chapter 7,but it's incredibly short

4.The sequel,Loss of the Hikari in well underway and in Chapter 5,it will hopefully be longer than any of my other fics.Oh and the title does not mean Kari is going to die,it means triple anime crossover and 4 people become evil,one becomes evil at the end of this one too

5.WHY ARE YOU PEOPLE NOT REVIEWING DIGITAL SECRETS!I've been waiting forever to get at least one review

6.Oneshots are coming to flood my account,so get ready

7.I'll add the final chapter of this fic in a week for sure

8.My page is getting overhauled!New fic ideas will be posted and such.Oh I love it!

**The Fall of Courage**

**Chapter 5:Wait,You're NOT the enemy?**

**Mega-Soul.exe**

"Supreme Cannon!" yelled Omnimon as he fired the first shot,dodging a barrage of digimon and human attacks.He looked up to see Sky digimon flying in towards him."Supreme Cannon!Transcendant Sword!" Omnimon yelled at he fired at the sky digimon,bringing them down and air slashing at the targets on the ground,not wanting to hurt the humans.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Master,shall I send the four out?" asked Piedmon watching a screen showing the battle along with Cherubimon."Wait for it,I want to send them out when the knight shows his true wrath." said Cherubimon,turning around to see Kari,Matt,MetalGarurumon with his neck fully healed,and Angewoman."What do you want master Cherubimon?" asked Matt,his voice in a sort of daze monotone."Go,take your digimon and destroy Omnimon...For good." said Cherubimon."Yes master" said Metal Garurumon and he led the group out of the room."It's nice to see my pawns so loyal to me,once Omnimon destroys them,his pain shall be my gain of another royal knight,then it will truly be the Fall of Courage,just as it was predicted twenty digimillenia ago..." smiles Cherubimon.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Omnimon slashed around,the tailwinds of his slashed being so powerful,they alone knocked away the corrupted digidestined.Suddenly,they stopped.Omnimon looked to see who they were making a path for to see Magnadramon and a Kari riding it,along with Matt riding Metal Garurumon.Omnimon glared and narrowed his eyes,then summoned his cannon and fired at the two.They dodged the shot easily,dropped their riders onto the beach,and then attacked Omnimon.Omnimon blocked and saw Kari start attempting to shoot TK."NO!" said Omnimon,"Supreme Cannon!" The energy in Omnimon's cannon built up,then Omnimon stopped it when it had grown to the size of his head and fired it at all of the surrounded evil chosen.There was a multiple of splashes as dark spores blackened the water."This can't be good" said Omnimon.Then MetalGarurumon and Angewomon leapt into the hulking black mass.

Out of the spore water burst a black version of Omnimon,but he bore MetalGarurumon heads on both arms."Definitely not good!" said Omnimon as he dodged BlackOmnimon's blasts,which since they had no Omnimon to hit,instead nailed the evil digidestined."This is getting out of hand" said Omnimon as he was hit by BlackOmnimon's blasts and nonstoppingly pounded into the water."Oh shoot" muttered Omnimon as his Supreme cannon transformed back into a Wargreymon head."Dark Blast" muttered BlackOmnimona massive beam of constant darkness drove into Omnimon,submerging him deep into the water,then fragments of a MetalGarurumon head floated out of the water,it was Omnimon's Supreme Cannon.Suddenly,A red light glowed in the darkness of the water as out burst a Terra Force sttack and knocked BlackOmnimon off it's feet."What!" said BlackOmnimon,not realizing everyone battling had stopped to watch the battle.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cherubimon's eyes narrowed as BlackOmnimon was taken down with just one attack.He looked deeply to it's source eyes widening as he saw a dark form with a sword and gun bursting out of the water.He had not thought that the most dangerous threat to him would possibly X evolve(AN:Made that up).

000000000000000000000000000000000000

(AN:WARNING.MADE UP CONTENT ON OMNIMON'S ATTACKS COMING)

Out of the water burst a massive blur of power,then a razor sharp sword made and shapened to perfection burst out of the swirl of water,stopping it instantly,there stood Omnimon,but different.His Courage Sheilds on his shoulders had become star shaped,his WarGreymon heads had become longer,fiercer looking with a longer back part to it and longer,pointed horns.He had gained gold streaks on his chest area and his claws on his boots had elongated.Finally his horns had also grown in length."What are you?" asked BlackOmnimon."I am Omnimon X" said a massive voice,booming like Azulongmon."Well say goodbye Omnimon X" said BlackOmnimon,only to be blasted away by a Terra Force attack."W-what!" said BlackOmnimon."I have evolved to a level of strength that outmatches yours and guess what,I also learned to do this!" said Omnimon X before firing Terra force blasts at Omnimon X and now using both WarGreymon heads."ARGH" said BlackOmnimon as it's form shuddered and fell apart.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"NO!I will not be denied by this child!" said Cherubimon,turning to Peidmon,"Send in the champions." "With pleasure master Cherubimon" said Piedmon with a sadistic grin.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

It took little time for all of the corrupted digidestined but Kari and Matt to be defeated and cleansed with Omnimon X's powers."Give it up Kari,you've lost,you're army is gone" said Omnimon X.Kari giggled,then burst into straight out insane laughter."You really think I am the one who leads this attack on the digital world?You are surely the idiot of the digidestined,being alongside Davis I'm sure you rubbed something off to him.When the master comes and sends out his strongest servants then you will die" said Kari,pulling out her handgun and pointing it to her head along with Matt doing likewise."Fire Rocket!" said Flamedramon as his attack melting the guns,along with the dark spores hold on Kari and Matt.

"Huh?Guys,what's going on?" asked Kari innocently as the dark spores floated away until they blew up in a mini explosion."That was close" muttered Omnimon X,then he roared in pain as he was hit in the back.He turned to see Gallantmon Crimson Mode,eyeing him with a death glare."Traitor!" yelled Omnimon X as he summoned his sword,only to have it blocked by Justimon."Mindless slaves!" roared Omnimon X in anger,blasting Justimon to the Moon and back with his Terra Force.Sakuyamon came up next,firing her spirits at Omnimon,which roared as a more feral part of him started to take hold,the spirits withered at the power of the roar.Then Omnimon X leapt up and slashed down Sakuyamon,joining Justimon.

MegaGargomon then came flying in,and kicked Omnimon X's head,making it point at a 90 degree angle.With a sickening crunch and crack,Omnimon had turned it's had back into correct position.Then quintuple kickboxed MegaGargomon like a hackie sack,then punched him down into Sakuyamon.Then Omnimon X roared a mix between all of the dark digimon,Tyrannomon,MetalGreymon,Greymon,and -dramon's roars.It was sickening."Be purified beast!Invincible Sword!" said Gallantmon Crimson Mode as he summoned the power of his sword and slashed at Omnimon X.He never expected Omnimon X wanted to be attacked.As Gallantmon CM thrust his sword in,Omnimon slightly moved the the right to dodge the attack,then crosses his swords and cross slashed Gallantmon CM,who was now defenceless and dying as he bled to death all the way down to the ocean below.Omnimon X roared in pain as he disappeared.

"Does anyone mind explaining what's been going on here!" asked Matt.The others sighed."Explanations later,right now,we need to get the other digidestined" said Davis as he and Veemon headed towards the Eastern side of File Island.


	6. Chapter 6:Escapes and Explanations PRT1

Okay I know you all hate me,so before you kill me lemme add the final two chapters I promised(You'd know if you looked in my profile)

Tai:And on a total unrelated story,my-

Matt:OUR

Tai:Pain and torture currently

Cody and Davis watch as Tai is forced to watch chick flicks tied to a chair and unable to blink,Matt also tied to a chair and Mimi playing around with his hair(Like,adding pink hair dye -evil grin-),Kari also playing around with TK(Oneway ticklefest),and finally Ken and Yolei kissing.

Cody and Davis sweatdrop

Me:ARGH!The pairings!It burns!

Cody and Davis sweatdrop again

**The Fall of Courage**

**Chapter 6:Escapes and Explanations(PRT1)**

**Dragonrider04**

Omnimon X stood,glaring at the large digimon in front of him.It was a champion digimon,but still very big.Omnimon summoned his blade and with a swish,the digimon is no more.This was getting annoying for Omnimon X.He had chopped his way through most of Kari's bosses' castle and still found nothing but weaker digimon.He now wished he could just destroy it all and get it over with.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Davis,what's been going on?We'd really like to know" said Kari,motioning over to Matt,Mimi,Joe,Sora and Izzy."Okay Kari,but I warn you,what you are about to hear my shock you beyond beleif,possibly make you cry,and WILL fill you up with guilt" warned Davis,this was a new Davis,not the idiotic,fun loving Davis,this was serious Davis.He was so serious he really showed more of Matt in him than ever before.It creeped TK out."Okay,here's what happened" began Davis."Wait,this starts back before your time Davis,I think I should start for the begining.As you weren't there when it happened" stated TK.Davis nodded without a second thought.This new Davis WAS scary.

"Okay,remember after we defeated the Dark Masters,and Apocalymon,we came home.It started about a month later when your personalities went a total 180 on Tai,but to everyone else,you were perfectly normal..." began TK.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Omnimon X roared in rage as nothing was found but weak digimon compared to him."Where are YOU!" roared Omnimon X in some horrid roar(AN:Think Velgemon from DigiFrontier's roar).Some black arua surrounded him."Yes my pet,let your anger grow,let it consume you,then you will be mine" said a voice from behind Omnimon X.Then the aura blew up,creating a cyclone-like wind blowing in all directions around Omnimon X.Hitting the mega digimon behind him.Then the holy knight digimon turned to him,his armor now more powerful looking than ever."What!The spores should've had you!" roared the digimon."It's over Cherubimon,the X-Antibody protects me from your little snotballs.Cherubimon was officially angry.

"Why did you make Kari and the others turn against me!" demanded Omnimon X."Because,you were broken,and my conquest of the digital world was a sucess" smiled Cherubimon."What!How did you alter the dark spores to control others!And what are you talking about!" roared Omnimon X."Piedmon has excellent skill in growing dark things,a little extra darkness in the spores,and it was set." grinned Cherubimon as he shot a bolt at Omnimon X.Who dodged it."You didn't answer my other question" replied Omnimon X."You'll learn soon enough.Millenia ago,it was said in stone that the Crest Bearer of Courage would fall,the crest dying,the holder,falling into unspeakable darkness" laughed Cherubimon as he sent down a storm of dark lighting on Omnimon X,who dodged most of the shots.Omnimon X gasped for air as he felt the Crest of Courage fading."No!I won't accept such a thing!" said Omnimon X determinedly as he charged at Cherubimon.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So MagnaAngemon summoned his gate of destiny and Tai was sucked in." finished TK.Kari was on the verge of tears."So what happened next blondie?" asked a girl behind the destined,she had a heart on her shirt and red hair,part of it held up in a ponytail."Rika,this isn't our buisness" said a boy in a blue shirt and brown hair and goggles."Quiet Takato,we have right to know what that demented bunny did to us" replied Rika to Takato."You are?" asked TK."Well I was Sakuyamon last time we met" said Rika,"I biomerged with Renamon." "Hmm,weird,well Tai can relate to that,I'll explain on what Tai told me what happened in the Gate" said TK as he continued...

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cherubimon summons another bolt of dark lightining and fires it straight into Omnimon X.Omnimon X grunts as he blocks it like the other 23 bolts."You are weak Tai,your friends have abandoned you,the crests you secretly took from them are weak!" said Cherubimon as he was begining to notice Omnimon X weakening."Now,I'll prove it when I take them from you!" laughed Cherubimon as he pulls out the seven dark crests of the digital word.Omnimon X groans loudly in pain as the pure crests appear on him and are sucked into the dark ones.'Oh crap,and it worked so hard to collect those from around the digital world' thought Omnimon X as only the Crest of Light still appeared on him,his conciousness fading away."Hmmm,since there is no crest of darkness yet,I'll just lock away that light power of yours." muttered Cherubimon.Omnimon X staggered as he also lost the crest of light,the pain too much,he defused back into Tai and Koromon X."Now I have one thing to ask you Tai Kamiya..." said Cherubimon sadistically,"Can you live in dread that you failed your friends and the both worlds?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So,this Kamiya kid learned to Biomerge,interesting.Care to explain how?He doesn't have a D-Arc,so it shouldn't be possible" stated Rika."Rika,have you forgotten when Leomon died?When I made Guilmon dark digivolve?When I broke my D-Arc and it shattered in place but I wanted to fight with Guilmon so bad that we biomerged without a D-Arc.Remember all of that?" said Takato.Rika sneered."Anyways,after that Tai lived in the Digital World,becoming it's guardian and protector while we were in the real world..." continued Davis.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tai struggled up and stared at the mega level digimon."Yes,and I will if it means you'll leave the Digital and Human worlds forever" said Tai.The comment suprised Cherubimon even though he didn't show it."Can you bear with the fact they betrayed you?" asked Cherubimon."But they were-" began Tai."They were off having the time of their lives,while they made you protect the digital world!" interrupted Cherubimon."Yeah but I was-" began Tai again."You were growing tired,and growing far beyond human limits.You needed a rest,so now,I will give you one.Allow me to reformat you,and I will give you your rest in the Human world,to gain all your goals again,soccer or not,to learn,live,and be happy" said Cherubimon,who was now actually telling the truth,and Tai could sense that,what he couldn't sense is what Cherubimon left out. "...Fine,just don't hurt my friends..." said Tai.

"Deal" replied the mega rabbit digimon as it grasped Tai and infused darkness right into Tai's very core.His soft,brown eyes became blood red,his hair now an incredibly dark shade of brown,almost black,his clothes now altered,his green jacket and pants became black,and his shirt remained white.Then the darkness flew over to Tai's digivice,and mutated it to a dark D3 like Ken's old one but it had an orange grip.Then Koromon X digivolved into Aguomon X and then mutated his colors,he was now a BlackAgumon X with long ebony white claws and red stripes on his back.

"Now,go to the human world,and take your rest until I call for you again,until it is time for all forces of good to crumble..." said Cherubimon.Tai nodded as he and his digimon walked towards a computer terminal behind them."Wait!" added Cherubimon."Take these." Tai picked up a box with 12 golden rings inside."It is for the future" grinned the rabbit digimon as the corrupted Chosen left for the human world.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So then we had that battle to stop the corruption of the Digital World,yadda yadda,and that's pretty much it.." finished Davis."This is so screwed" muttered Henry."Greetings children,I bring good news for the tamers,I have managed to find their home city and created a teleporter to get them there." greeted the mid 30 year old looking man."Finally" muttered Rika."Just step on this pad and I'll do the rest" spoke Gennai,suddenly,the pad began to glow and the Tamers were gone."Okay,next group is up" smiled Gennai.The 02 group nodded and walked over to the pad,Gennai reset some settings and they disappeared as well.Followed by the remaining Adventure destined.It was going to be a looooooooooong day tomorrow for most.

--------------------------

-sees everyone staring at Cherubimon's truth thing then back at him-

What?He was telling the truth technichally,he just left some parts out.Explanations PRT 2 in the epilogue.It also sets up Running Away:Loss of the Hikari(After Digital Secrets and Attack of the Freaky Black Ooze(Black Ooze Trilogy,PRT 2) people.

-sees them staring at the Omnimon X taking the crests part-

Cherubimon explains that in the final battle of the third one


	7. Chapter 7:Explanations PRT2

I hope this explains alot for you people.It seems that way.It's no action,just flashbacks,cliffies(Just a few) to the sequel,and much demanded info.I've also gone back and rewrote the cussing into K+ friendly text.So the rating will go down as I replace chapters.Make sure to bookmark this chapter so the other ones won't be marked as outdated by your comp when I replace the chapters

**The Fall of Courage**

**Epilogue:Explanations(PRT 2) and Imaginations**

**Dragonrider04**

So the digidestined went their separate ways,in the next few days Gennai managed to correctly teleport all of the digidestined back to their homes.Tai could not be found for _some_ reason,Kari hoped he was okay.Though on some days,she thought she saw his hair sticking out of a crowd,but it was black and downed Kari's hopes,though TK worked his best to keep them up.

The tamers returned home to their crying parents,explaining what had happened.Together they made an oath not to ever get involved in something like that again unless they had to.

Davis was teased again,he wouldn't like it,but it kept coming and coming,TK tried to help him out,and it did,but it was too small a hope for them to stop.One day Davis would finally have the last straw of it,he would take Veemon and leave somewhere far away,maybe to Domino or maybe that city he just heard about called Dentech City.Things might look up there.He hoped it would...

-----------------------

Davis stood on the concrete docks where Imperialdramon took the digidestined to help the world's other chosen.DemiVeemon was right next to them and in the sunset,Davis and his partner looked up at the coming darkness."Someday DemiVeemon,we'll get out of here and show the others what we're made of.Then the insults will come to an end and we'll both be happy" sighed Davis."I hope that day comes realll soon Davis" smiles DemiVeemon,his partner humbly smiling back.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Piedmon looked uneasy as his master looked into a crystal ball,watching his new minion."Sir,why did you go through all that trouble if the invasion failed and the digidestined are safe?" asked the demented clown."Because,I have completed what I wanted.The Kamiya boy is under my control,the digidestined's morale fails,and I sence even more despair growing within the hearts and minds of others,I will call Tai to collect them and destroy these people's friends.Then the second phase will be complete.The egyptians weren't wise when they hid the Millenium Rings in this world,and all in one place.With these rings and Kamiya's new powers I added into him,the light will shudder at my powers,then we kill her and the other digidestined.And my conquest will be complete.Especially when I add the extra suprise to their life after it ends." grinned the dark rabbit.

"But how did you turn the digidestined on the Kamiya brat!" asked Piedmon,it had been a question he wanted to be answered fro a while,but never got a straight answer."Why do you think I asked for Parisitemon DNA that year fool!I gave them commands,they gave the black spores minds,and it all came cascading downhill from there" grinned the evil rabbit.Piedmon remembered when he commanded a Phantomon to deliver a bag Cherubimon had to the digidestined,and empty it's contents upon them...

The digidestined laughed and smiled.It was a good day.Apocalymon was gone,the digital world was safe,and they were having the time of their lives at the carnival.Nothing could possibly go wrong.The phantomon looked at then with utter malice.He had half a mind to kill them right now,but he had orders,he wondered what was inside the small sack but was ordered also not to look what was inside.He grunted as he disappeared."I wish Tai was here" thought Sora out loud as she won a prize,"He'd love this." Kari giggled.

"Yeah,it stinks that he couldn't come because he got sick,but I remember one time when he ate too much cotton candy and he hurled on this one woman,she got so angry that she chased him around the park beating him on the head with her purse" smiled the child of Light.Everyone laughed at that."Well,I say we try the Boomerang,I hear it's bound to make you barf" grinned Matt.Joe was a little scared about it but eventually gave into the idea.So they digidestined soon after walked over to the new attraction to the theme park."Bye bye fools" smiled the Phantomon as he opened up the bag.Black dots rained upon the group of six.TK sneezed,blowing them away from him(Though the Phantomon didn't notice),but nobody else noticed anything."My job is done" grinned the digimon as it left

"So they multiplied and went to Kamiya's friends and family along with the other digidestined's family members as well.It was all a three year setup to gain a new pawn in my master plan" giggled evilly the dark digimon."And what is you master plan?" asked Piedmon."That is a story for another day my minion,soon,the digidestined will die,and the ones that live will be under my control." laughed out the dark rabbit.


End file.
